


Anger Management

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://kamepi-chan.livejournal.com/">kamepi_chan</a> for the <a href="http://secretsantafics.livejournal.com/">2008 secretsantafics</a>, originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/secretsantafics/2572.html">here</a>. </p><p>Koki's tired of Jin and Kame's inability to be in the same room together, so he doesn't give them a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

"Koki! What the fuck, man, open the door!"

"Let us out, Nakamaru, or I'll have your head on a stick! Don't think I won't do it!"

_"Maybe we should-"_

_"Don't you dare! This was your idea too!"_

"Open this fucking door right _the fuck now_!" Jin was fuming, Koki's snickers only making him more angry. Nakamaru seemed to be withering a little more with every threat of violence Kame could dream up, but Koki was still, regretfully, standing firm.

"Let us out! You have no idea what I can get Johnny to do to you!"

"Maru~" Jin whined, trying a different tactic, "Come on, don't leave me in here with him! Do you really want to have a member's death on your shoulders?"

Nakamaru whimpered audibly, and could be heard muttering something from the other side of the door until Koki growled something back at him.

_"No way, dude. You two are driving us all fucking insane, just get on with it and get laid already. We even left you reading material!"_

Jin shrieked, scandalised, but the pair were already leaving, their footsteps - Koki's heavy and sure, Maru's shuffling slightly and pausing, stumbling a little as Koki, presumably, yanked him forwards, and continuing on down the hall until they faded out of earshot.

Jin huffed and flopped back against the door, sliding down it until he was sat on the floor, knees under his chin.

"This sucks."

Kame grunted in agreement, sinking down onto the sofa and folding his legs with the a cat-like grace, "I bet they think this is hilarious."

Jin snorted, "What's hilarious is the thought that I'd ever sleep with you."

"What's wrong with that?" Kame bristled visibly, brow pinching together, "What's wrong with me?!"

Jin gave him a Look.

Kame clenched his jaw angrily but stayed seated. He certainly wasn't going to be the first to start any fights between them, he was better than that.

He wasn't better than a little verbal abuse, though.

"What makes you think I'd even _want_ to sleep with you, anyway?"

Jin scoffed, "Oh come on, _look_ at me. Who wouldn't?"

It was Kame's turn to snort now, "Not everyone likes love-handles, you know."

"Fuck you, _I'm_ the one using the love handles."

"So you care about being on the bottom more than being told you're fat?"

"At least people aren't afraid I'll snap if they fuck me too hard!"

"Aha! So you admit it, you _are_ a bottom!"

"Fuck you!"

-

Hours later, the sun was sinking in the sky, giving the room a soft orange hue.

"You'd be a shitty bottom anyway! You can't stop acting for a second, you'd be like a robot! At least I'm a natural."

"Natural?! Shrieking like a girl is natural?! It's a wonder they can stay hard, listening to you!"

Jin's glower faded into a pout and he whipped around with a huff, curly brown locks flying about his face.

"Whatever," he grouched, "This isn't worth it." He flopped down into the chair like he belonged there to inspect the 'reading material' their bandmates had left for them.

"They could have at least left us some magazines, not some crappy manga." He picked one up and started flicking through it, "I've never even heard of any of these artists, they're not ver-"

Kame looked up from where he had been studiously imagining grinding Jin's annoying face into the floor at the strangled choking sound that ended the other man's sentence. Jin looked like he'd just walked in on his parents having sex with Ryo and a puppy, and appeared to be struggling to breathe, spluttering and staring at the manga open in front of him.

Kame rolled his eyes, but was too curious to ignore the outburst, "What?"

Jin just coughed some more and shrieked some garbled nonsense, pointing frantically at the page before snapping it shut and yanking his hands up over his face.

Plucking the book off of the table from behind Jin's shoulder, Kame barely had time to register Jin's mild whimpers of 'my eyes, my god, my eyes, they burn' before he had it open in his hands, promptly dropping it to the floor and backing away like it would bite.

"What.. What the fuck was that?"

"Oh God, my poor eyes, I think I'm blind.."

"Did you see that? Oh my God.."

"It hurts! Why would they do that to me?!"

"Those.. That.. Jesus, Jin, did you see the names?"

"Why my eyes? _Why_?"

"Us.. Why.. Why _us_?!"

"I think I want to die.."

Kame took a careful step forward, never taking his eyes off the thing on the floor, and bent down ever so slowly, as if he was trying to calm a wild animal. Gingerly, he reached out with one hand, taking hold of the cover with his thumb and forefinger, and lifted it, holding it as far away from him as he could until he could drop it onto the table.

The brunette-haired couple on the front gazed up at them innocently, large eyes and delicate faces trying to convince them they had both been hallucinating, of course there could never be something so obscene in a manga that looked so sweet.

Jin had stopped whimpering, peering out from between two parted fingers to watch the book suspiciously.

Kame swallowed hard, determined to be the man here. Taking a deep breath, he picked it up again, holding the sides firmly as he drew it closer to him.

"What are you doing?!" Jin sounded scandalised.

Kame fought to keep his face carefully blank. If it meant getting one up on Jin, he could do this. Taking it back to the couch with him, the younger man settled back into his seat, opening the manga to the first page.

"I'm going to read it." Kame stated calmly, eyes already scanning the disclaimer - _the contents herein are works of fiction, and any resemblance to real persons or situations is entirely coincidental_ \- and he scoffed and turned the page, taking in the first scene.

" _Read it_?!" Jin wailed, "Are you insane?! That's.. That's.."

"It's just a story. It might be good, you don't know. You can't damn something because of one picture."

Jin gaped like a fish for a moment, but then his eyes narrowed and he smirked, challenge glinting in his eyes.

"You know what? Maybe you're right."

Now it was Kame's turn to be shocked, but he hid it behind the pages of the manga, schooling his face back to neutral before Jin plopped down next to him.

"Come on, share." He tugged at the corner of the book, forcing Kame to lean in closer so that they could both see it. If Kame could read the thing, Jin most certainly could. Maybe he could even go one better.

-

"Oh now come on, there's no way that's even _possible_!" Jin exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the drawings.

"What the _fuck_!? _'Oh, Jin-Jin, it hurts, please don't'_ ", Kame read, "I can't believe the little bitch made me say that!"

" _Jin-Jin_?! The first person to call me fucking _Jin-Jin_ will be getting a faceful of my fist."

"She can't make out in one scene that you're this sex god, and then in the next make me whine that it's painful."

"Why not? I _am_ a sex god." Jin grinned proudly.

Kame snorted, "Whatever, _Jin-Jin_. Obviously you're not, or it wouldn't hurt. Why do I have to be the pathetic one, anyway?"

Jin growled dangerously, and Kame wisely turned the page, choosing to move on.

-

"What do they think we are, nymphomaniacs? I'm not a sex fiend! So far we've had sex in the bed, in the shower, in the car, the dressing room, the alley outside-"

"Speak for yourself. At least they're imaginative."

"You call this imaginative? Disturbed, more like."

"Would you ever have thought of using the clothes rack like that?"

"That's not the point!"

Jin just turned the next page, having taken control of the book when Kame had started flicking through too fast.

"Look at that, I do _not_ look like a girl when I give a blowjob!"

Jin licked his lips, murmuring "I think it looks pretty hot," under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Haha, even she knows you should be on your knees before my greatness."

Kame snorted, "You wish, asshole."

"Maybe.."

-

"Fuck, that's- _shit_ , Kame.."

The younger man smirked to draw the attention from his flushed cheeks, "That is pretty good.."

"Look at you!" Jin pointed, finger hovering on the page a moment before he drew it away, "You're so responsive, look at the way you're arching.." Jin nonchalently adjusted the angle he was holding the book at until it blocked just how much he was enjoying this from Kame's line of sight.

"Well, she's not that far off. And you're not so bad either, see?" He motioned to where manga-Jin was using both hands and his mouth to drive manga-Kame over the edge, subtly crossing his legs and gulping quietly to stop the gasp of breath at the sudden friction.

"I'm not, am I?" Jin sounded pleased, leaning in a little closer to Kame's body heat - was it just him, or had the temperature suddenly risen a few hundred degrees?

"Cartoon-you's not so bad, you mean," Kame griped, trying to get them back onto common ground. He wasn't used to this, arguing with Jin was much safer.

"Oh, fuck you. I'm much better than any _drawing_."

"Ooh, where'd you learn such an intellectual word, Bakanishi? Been hanging around Kato hoping some of his brains fly the nest and get lost in your hair?"

Jin clenched his jaw and shot Kame a glare, but it lacked its usual malice. Kame just concentrated on the manga, biting his tongue to stop himself saying anything he would regret.

"Hey, check me out! I'm totally strong!" The moment forgotten, Jin was already engrossed in the story - or lack of - again.

"Like you could really hold me up like that! When was the last time you went to the gym? Yamashita's muscles aren't going to rub off on you, either."

"You're a skinny ass, I could so hold you up! With one arm, too!"

"Ha! You'd have a heart attack first!"

"Yeah, from an amazing orgasm maybe. What a way to go.."

Kame swallowed again as he felt himself twitch in his jeans, pulse speeding up a little.

"So you admit that sex with me would be so great you could die from it?"

Realisation dawned on Jin's face as he discovered he'd said that last part out loud, and he blushed, gaze meeting Kame's for a split second before he was back to reading the manga again.

But a second was all Kame needed to see the lust dancing in his eyes.

-

"That's.. different." Kame tilted his head, looking at the picture from a ninty-degree angle.

"Yeah, that's.." Jin shifted, sparing Kame a sideways glance, focusing for a moment on the way Kame drew his tongue over parted lips, his mouth glistening in the light.

Tearing his eyes away, Jin forced his attention back on the book, more eager now than determined to finish the damn manga.

Another page turn, and both men's jaws were dropping, staring at the obscene things the artist had them doing to each other.

"You're not being very talkative - how is cartoon-me supposed to know what to do when you never say anything?"

Jin shrugged, his voice a low murmur as he continued to stare, "I talk lots normally."

"Really?"

He hummed in assent, not seeing the way Kame's eyes drifted across his neck and down his body, throat working as he gulped.

"I'm not nearly as annoying as she makes out," Kame said pointedly, nudging Jin's hand to turn the page and trying his best to ignore the way he could still feel the warmth long after he'd pulled away, "I'm so whiny here!"

"I dunno, I quite like the way you keep begging me.." Jin inched closer under the pretense of allowing Kame to hold the other side of the book and lowered his hand to rest dangerously high on his thigh. He could feel Kame's hand brushing his where they were sat so close together, and resisted the urge to twine their fingers together.

"You're such a tease, though, what do you expect?" Kame's fingers flexed against his leg, itching with need.

"You love it," Jin muttered, too caught up in the things his character was doing with his mouth to even smirk.

"Yeah.." Kame sighed, "You're not the only one who can tease, you know."

"Oh?"

Kame hummed affirmatively, glancing over at Jin and feeling his cock jump at the way the older man's eyes burned with passion just _reading_ , and lifted his hand from his leg, gently bringing it down over the bulge in Jin's jeans.

Jin gasped and pressed into the touch, his neglected erection desperate for some kind of attention, giving Kame the go ahead. He pressed a little harder for a moment before starting to caress, his hand rubbing in small, firm circles.

Groaning, Jin gripped at his thighs, unabashedly grinding up against Kame's hand, "Fuck, that's not exactly teasing..."

Kame drew back slightly, dragging just his fingertips across the denim now, "I said I _could_ tease. Do you want me to?"

Jin shook his head wildly and sighed with relief when the grip returned.

Before very long, Jin had his own hand between Kame's legs, and both of them were grinding and moaning, but still very pointedly staring at the manga, reading and re-reading the pages where cartoon-Kame was pleading with Jin to please, fuck him already.

"Jin," Kame gasped out, head falling onto the Jin's shoulder and he moaned right into his ear.

The sound sliced through Jin like fire, heading straight for his cock and wrapping around it much like the way he wished Kame's fingers would. He fumbled with Kame's belt, managing to yank the first part of the buckle undone before Kame was helping him, doing it for him. He immediately missed the touch, but once they were both out of their pants, Kame's hand returned and _Oh God, so much better, fuck._

Kame chuckled breathlessly, and it was only when he muttered a soft, "Yeah, it is," that Jin realised he'd said that last part out loud.

Fingers curled around erections, thumbs smearing through precome, nails dragging over sensitive skin, and the room filled with the panting, gasping sounds from the two men, striving to bring each other over that irresistable edge.

Between them, they managed to turn another page, and Jin groaned aloud as his character dug his fingers into cartoon-Kame's hips, shouting out his release as his partner came himself, both of them too far gone now to be amused by the simultaneous orgasms.

Then Kame twisted his wrist, and Jin's entire brain shut down.

"Shit, Kame, do that again.."

The other man was only too happy to oblige, tightening his grip as he twisted to catch the nerves just under the head on the upstroke. Jin's moan shook his whole body, head falling back against the sofa so that Kame was more pillowed on his chest than his shoulder now.

"Oh God, that's so good," Jin's own grip was sloppy, but it seemed to be doing the job as Kame muffled his sounds against Jin's shirt, "Nngh, I want to-shit-want to fuck you so bad.."

"Yeah?" Kame fought to keep his voice steady even as his hips thrust up into Jin's fist, the long-forgotten book lying off to one side where it had been dropped.

"Fuck yeah," Jin groaned, totally gone now, "Bet you'd be so tight, so fucking tight, and so hot... Oh God, Kame, so hot..."

"Mm, you feel so big," Kame murmured, trying his best to sound confident and not as awkward as he felt saying such dirty things. He needed to hear more from Jin though, the other man's voice was enough to make him come, but when he was saying things like _that_ , Kame thought he would just about die, "You'd stretch me so much.."

Jin's breath shook, and he felt himself nearing the end, "I can.. Can almost feel you, wrapped around me.. You'd cling, wouldn't you, all arms and legs as I fucked you hard.."

"Uhnn, yeah, fuck me harder, oh please fuck me harder," Kame gasped, inhibitions totally gone now, fighting off his orgasm for just a little while longer.

"So deep, never been so deep before," Jin groaned, eyes closed as he drew in long, slow breaths, "Wish I could suck you while I fucked you, bet you'd taste so good.."

Kame's mind filled with the image of Jin's mouth wrapped around his cock, and that was all it took to send him over, shuddering against Jin's body.

Determined to bring Jin over the edge too, he worked his hand faster, leaning up to mutter in Jin's ear, turning the tables now, "That pretty mouth would look so great around my cock. You'd let me fuck it, wouldn't you, let me pull your hair and fuck your throat until I came? Bet you'd swallow every single drop too and still want it again. You're such a whore, Jin."

Jin's body stiffened before he tumbled, bright light taking over his vision as he came so hard he caught Kame's chin, splashing white all over his shirt.

Spots danced across his eyes when he came to, both of them slumped back against the sofa, panting. He could still hear his pulse thudding in his ears.

Lazily, Jin wiped his soiled hand on his shirt, then wrapped the arm around Kame's back.

"Want to come over to my place?" He gestured towards the table, "Looks like they left us a load more of these things."

Kame just grinned and nodded, a finger swiping through the come on his chin before he smeared it across Jin's lips and kissed him.


End file.
